legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Battle Wiki
132px-The pharaoh-king of the mummy warriors.png|Amset-Ra|link=Amset-Ra|linktext=Amset-Ra, the powerful owner of Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! Tee-Vee.gif|Tee-Vee|link=Tee-Vee|linktext=Tee-Vee, the most holy Season 2 Champion! Grundal.PNG|Grundal|link=Grundalychus|linktext=The Grundalychus, morbid caroller of the fighting pyramid. Frenzy.jpg|Frenzy|link=Frenzy|linktext=Frenzy, the absolute maniac who wins battles by pure luck and exclamatory remarks. The_Midgard_Serpent.jpg|The Midgard Serpent|link=The Midgard Serpent|linktext=The Midgard Serpent! Honour it for what it is! Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! I am Amset-Ra, and here you can vote in your favorite minifigures to battle it out in a special tournament. The voting rules are also there. (WARNING: Comedy!) Battles will be posted occasionally; at the moment there is no schedule. Once you arrive, you'll never want to leave! See the one hundredth battle, Flintlocke vs. Zander Freemaker vs. Frakjaw vs. The Midgard Serpent. See our season finale interviews here! Now hiring! Click here for more details. It is recommended that new users visit the Terms of Use page. Disclaimer: This is an unofficial LEGO® fan site. LEGO®, the LEGO® logo, the Brick and Knob Configurations®, and the Minifigure® are trademarks of The LEGO Group®. Amset-Ra and all related characters belong to LEGO® and The LEGO Group.® Mace Windu, Ultron and all related characters are property of Disney®. Hypaxxus-5 and TC-17 are original characters based off of existing properties. All rights and a couple lefts are reserved. *'Previous Battles:' Missed a battle? See it and all previous battles here! *'Fighter Rankings:' Are you into statistics? See the Fighter rankings here! *'Top 10 Pages:' Vote for your top 10 pages here. *'Miscellaneous Battles:' Here you can find all kinds of different and unique battles! *'Battle Polls:' One easy place to give your ratings for all of our battles! *'Café Clips:' Hungry for humor? Head on over to our café! *'Pyramid Stories:' Read up on events around the Fighting Pyramid here. *'Time Travels:' Go back in time with the Time Travelers! *'Dr. Inferno's Interview Studio:' Interview Grill your favorite minifigures! *'Frenzy's Mad Libs:' Random LAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Wyldstyle's MOCs:' Show off your awesome creations here! *'Help Wanted:' Help out the wiki! *'Axel's Library:' Get quick links to our blog stories here! *Disguise has officially revealed its LEGO costumes. *LEGOLAND California will expand next year. *75159 Death Star and 10254 Winter Holiday Train are now available for VIPs. *40205 Elves' Workshop has been revealers. *21307 Caterham Seven 620R has been revealed. *More new Star Wars sets have been rumored. *A new flagship store will open in Leicester Square in England. *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures is coming to Blu-ray and DVD. *LEGO Ideas has been updated. *Bricks Issue 16 has been published. *5004420 Christmas Toy Soldier Ornament has been revealed. *The LEGO Harry Potter collection will be released for the PlayStation 4. *A rumored set list for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales has been leaked. *We have our first look at The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *shop.lego.com has been revised. *5004406 First Order General will be release as a Toys 'R' Us exclusive. *40222 Holiday Countdown Calendar will be released in October. *The Rogue One sets have officially been announced. *71040 Disney Castle is now available to the general public. *The 2016 Advent Calendars are now available. Sources: Brickset, The Brick Show, GrooveBricks, The Brick Fan, and Toys & Bricks. *Axel's Library has been created. *The template labelling project is underway. *The Fighter pages are currently undergoing updates with new infoboxes. All users are invited to assist. *The Fighter Rankings project is underway. *Only 5,000 of Mr. Gold exist. *So far, the only major character from Star Wars Rebels Season 2 that have not been made into minifigures is Seventh Sister. *Darth Vader's iconic helmet has been modified in 2015. *Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader are two of the most popular Star Wars minifigures, but they have appeared together in only six sets. *Hitomi is the granddaughter of Sensei Keiken. This section is temporarily unavailable due to lack of available employees. If you would like a position here, please contact BubbleBomber or Commandosaur on their message board. Italics = Pending Reassignment to "Former Staff" *BubbleBomber - Admin, Bureaucrat, Battle Writer, Owner, Manager, Everything Else *Commandosaur - Admin, Manager, Writer of Various Things, Send queries to him if BubbleBomber is not available. *Surtatb2007 - Battle Writer, Café Clip Writer, Pyramid Story Writer, Time Travel Writer *ArcticSeahorse - Battle Writer *Akamichi - Founder, Admin, Bureaucrat, Sysop, Administrator, Does Little Updates/Edits Every Now & Then *Bob Bricks - Sysop, Friend of Founder, Administrator, Bureaucrat If your username does not appear in an open-ended poll, you have permission to add it along with your vote. Who do you think will win the next battle: Frakjaw, Vakama, AntiMatter, or Mallock the Malign? *'Punctuation Penguin:' *'BubbleBomber:' Battle Writer *'Commandosaur:' Frakjaw, with a secondary guess placed on Mallock. *'Surtatb2007:' *'TheAnonymousA:' *'ArcticSeahorse:' *'Xenomorph:' What's your favorite Round 3 battle? Invizable vs. Wyldstyle vs. Jek-14 vs. AntiMatter Mace Windu vs. Morro vs. Buggoid vs. Kai Grundalychus vs. Tee-Vee vs. Frenzy Toxikita vs. Alien Commander vs. AntiMatter vs. The Great Devourer Who are your favorite Star Wars minifigures? *'BubbleBomber:' Too many to mention! *'Punctuation Penguin:' Commandosaur: *'Surtatb2007:' *'ArcticSeahorse:' *'TheAnonymousA:' *'Xenomorph:' QUIZ: How many Atlantis sets are there? (Correct answers are rewarded 2 points; deadline is the Sunday after someone answers) *Commandosaur: A more precise lot than Punctuation Penguin has suggested. *Punctuation Penguin: A lot. *Surtatb2007: *ArcticSeahorse: *TheAnonymousA: *Xenomorph: ANSWER TO LAST QUIZ: How many Mr. Gold Minifigures are there? The answer is 5,000. Punctuation Penguin guessed correctly, so he gets 2 points. #Punctuation Penguin: 18 #Commandosaur: 18 #Surtatb2007: 10 #ArcticSeahorse: 0 #TheAnonymousA: 0 #Commandosaur: 14 #BubbleBomber: 7 #Surtatb2007: 7 #Punctuation Penguin: 2 #ArcticSeahorse: 2 Latest activity Category:Documentation